


Possession

by Isamajor



Series: Catloversshipping - Giovanni in Alola [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Objectification, Playful Sex, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/pseuds/Isamajor
Summary: Après Le Rituel.Nanu et Giovanni se retrouvent cloîtrés dans le commissariat de la route 17, qui sert de logement à Nanu, à cause de pluies torrentielles qui se sont abattues brusquement sur Ula'Ula. Tournant comme deux Némélios en cage, les deux hommes souhaitent s'accaparer la meilleure place de la maison : le lit.
Relationships: Kuchinashi | Nanu/Sakaki | Giovanni
Series: Catloversshipping - Giovanni in Alola [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870351
Kudos: 3





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic se passe immédiatement après le Rituel. Nanu et Giovanni sont rentrés après leur nuit d'offrande à Tapu Bulu au commissariat de la route 17, qui sert de logement à Nanu.

La pluie. Ces grosses gouttes prêtes à vous noyer qui tombent en permanence lors de la saison humide. Ces nappes de brume chaude qui émanent de la terre ocre et qui voilent l'horizon. Ces nuages lourds et bas qui ferment et obscurcissent le ciel et la luminosité du soleil, formant un effet de serre humide et suffocant.

La pluie. Elle avait commencé de bon matin, détrempant les corps, refroidissant les esprits. Elle avait continué toute la journée, enfermant deux hommes dans le huis-clos qu'était le commissariat de la Route 17. La tension montait au son des gouttes qui martelaient le toit. Tournant comme deux Némélios en cage, chacun cherchait à s'offrir le meilleur territoire au dépends de l'autre. Le secteur le plus convoité était ce convertible, idéalement positionné entre fenêtre, étagère et télévision, proposant confort et activités diverses. Là était le sujet de la querelle et aucun des deux individus posté à une extrémité du matelas ne souhaitant partager l'endroit avec l'autre.

« Bouge de là. Je m'installe ici.

-Tu rêves. Si tu n'avais pas remarqué encore, boss, c'est MON lit.

\- Je suis ton invité, non ? Je ne compte pas passer mon temps le cul sur une chaise. Je prends le lit. »

Joignant les actes à sa parole, Giovanni prit physiquement possession du canapé-lit, utilisant son grand corps pour en couvrir le plus de surface possible, sans aucune considération pour le propriétaire des lieux. Il n'avait pas envie de faire preuve de la moindre once de courtoisie, surtout après la nuit subie, emplie de forces surnaturelles face auxquelles l'homme ne faisait pas le poids. Évidemment que le flic était mêlé à tout cela, possédé par une espèce de Dieu, eux-même le possédant, sans trop savoir la frontière entre le monde réel et la déformation onirique. Après ce dont il avait pâti, Giovanni ne voulait tolérer aucune remarque de Nanu et ce dernier, dépouillé de la puissance du totem qu'il possédait la veille, ferait bien de se rappeler que physiquement il ne rivalisait pas avec lui.

Nanu le regarda prendre possession de son bien avec une expression neutre, serrant les dents, ne souhaitant pas montrer au mafieux la façon dont ça l'énervait le fait se faire reléguer aux oubliettes dans son propre domicile. Un long instant, ils se fixèrent dans un mot, l'animosité dans leur regard valant toutes les paroles qu'ils auraient pu se cracher au nez. Puis Nanu se décida à avancer en terrain ennemi, bravant les exigences de son invité, jusqu'à outrageusement s'étaler sur le corps même de celui-ci.

« Soit tu me cèdes ma place, soit on partage, soit je te promets que tu n'auras pas la moindre seconde de repos. »

Sa voix avait été sourde, comme un murmure, mais Giovanni put en détacher chaque syllabe, amusé qu'on ose le menacer, lui. Oh, certes, il connaissait assez le type pour connaître le genre d'individu retors et vicieux qu'il était. Mais il était parfaitement conscient qu'en huis clos comme ici, privé de tout plan préalablement organisé et sans aide extérieure, il avait un gros avantage sur le petit homme grisonnant.

« Tu ne me feras pas bouger d'un iota. Maintenant va caresser tes Miaouss et fiche moi la paix. »

Nanu soupira longuement. Il aurait pu obtempérer et attendre sagement que Giovanni, au bout de l'ennui, s'assoupisse mais le vieux renard ne voulait pas le laisser le discréditer à l'intérieur même de sa propre maison. Il se contenta seulement de remuer un peu afin d'être dans une position plus confortable, s'attirant les foudres de Giovanni qui ne tarda pas à le saisir et à le faire basculer sans ménagement au sol, jeté comme un paquet de linge sale, aussi facilement qu'on aurait pu balancer une poupée. C'en était presque rageant.

Se relevant avec quelques gémissements de douleur, pour la forme, Nanu put voir Giovanni avec un petit sourire en coin, savourant ce pathétique triomphe. Il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille face à lui, il fallait juste trouver le point faible de l'instant et exploiter la force de l'adversaire contre lui-même. Battant en retraite pour l'instant, il s'installa sur une chaise, ramassant son bilboquet et tout en jouant à ce jeu d'adresse, ne quittait pas de ses prunelles rouges le lit où régnait Giovanni. C'était étrange de le voir occupé par autre chose qu'une pile informe de fourrure grise ronronnante. Il aurait menti s'il n'avait jamais imaginé cette scène, cet homme dans ce lit, son lit. La voir en vrai lui laissait un goût étrange en bouche, entre l'amertume de leur haine et le sel de leur fascination mutuelle.

Nanu laissa choir bruyamment le bilboquet en bois au sol. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire, comme arriver à ses fins, à toutes les fins que son esprit crapuleux pouvait désirer. Le pouvoir sur l'autre. Le plaisir. Et une certaine soif de reconnaissance qui pouvait découler des précédents.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le convertible, sous le regard amusé de Giovanni qui n'avait pas besoin de décodeur pour comprendre où voulait en venir le flic. Le boss se préparait à l'envoyer bouler à nouveau, quitte à lui faire réellement mal cette fois, mais se ravisa au dernier instant, laissant Nanu l'escalader et se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

Giovanni roula des yeux avec un petit soupir, ayant espéré un peu plus de surprise de la part d'un type comme Nanu.

« Je t'ai dit que tu ne feras pas bouger. »

Le flic eut un petit sourire en coin, amusé de la façon butée à laquelle Giovanni se raccrochait à sa nouvelle possession. Se calant confortablement sur le bassin du mafieux, il se contenta de lui répondre :

« J'ai pas besoin que tu bouges en fait. C'est même très bien si tu ne bouges pas. Je compte prendre possession de l'objet qui s'est retrouvé dans mon lit et m'en servir. Un objet n'a pas besoin de bouger, après tout. Reste comme tu es, si tu veux cette place. »

Giovanni eut un léger rire étouffé. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre le message et une partie de lui était follement amusé par l'idée de ce type désespéré sur lui, tentant pitoyablement d'assouvir son envie mais une autre partie de lui même, bouffie par l'orgueil, était froissée par la perspective d'être réduit au simple rang d'objet.

La curiosité de voir le petit manège de Nanu piquant son intérêt, Giovanni ne répondit rien, le laissant faire et obtempérant tacitement, tout en se réservant le droit de faire usage de la force s'il en avait l'opportunité et l'envie. Nanu n'avait pas attendu que le mafieux émette une éventuelle récrimination pour commencer à se dévêtir, semblant faire abstraction de l'homme dans son lit, avec le naturel déconcertant d'une personne seule chez elle. Giovanni suivait les mouvements de ce corps mûr à la peau rendue violemment pâle par la lumière des néons. Son regard suivait le tracé des os saillants sous la peau fine, la sculpture de ce corps oscillant entre la maigreur et la tonicité, le dessin des cicatrices qu'il connaissait si bien pour en avoir causé certaines, et cette marque comme gravée dans la chair du flic, preuve de son lien avec des forces surnaturelles. Cette marque semblait être à vif, sans doute ravivée par la rituel de la veille, offrant un contraste puissant avec la lividité de la carnation du Kahuna.

Nanu n'avait pas forcément un corps qu'on pouvait qualifier de beau, par des standards classiques. Trop petit, trop maigre, trop vieux. Mais sa gracilité donnait une fluidité irréelle à ses mouvement et son expérience lui donnait l'assurance nécessaire pour captiver la personne en face de lui. Et Giovanni, pourtant plus si jeune lui aussi, semblait hynotisé par ce spectacle, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Et pourtant ! Ils avaient ensemble une longue histoire de haine et de désir, qui s'étalait sur des décennies, au point que personne d'autre ne pouvait les connaître mieux qu'eux-mêmes. Ils avaient besoin de ce lien de chair et de sang, de sexe et d'animosité, de passion et de raison de sorte qu'au fil du temps, il leur était devenu impossible de s'éliminer, malgré leurs camps respectifs opposés.

Et plus il repensait à toute leur histoire, toute cette tension, cette relation tordue qu'ils avaient construit, plus guidés par leur sens que leur conscience ; plus Giovanni sentait le feu l'envahir et l'envie de posséder Nanu de plus en plus prenante. Mais sa tentative de redressement fut coupée par le flic, le pressant brutalement contre le lit, l'ayant escaladé à nouveau et se frottant outrageusement à son bassin, faisant mine de ne même pas le voir. Giovanni piaffait comme un Tauros, savemment contenu par le propriétaire des lieux. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas le contact, au contraire, tous ses nerfs étaient à vif et le plaisir alimentait son désir en un furieux cercle vicieux. Mais le regard vague et vide du flic, l'occultant totalement, avait en soi quelque chose d'insupportable pour le boss. Son ego ne pouvait supporter qu'on joue de lui sans lui, qu'on se serve de son corps sans même lui accorder un regard. Alors qu'en même temps on lui imposait l'image et le contact de ce corps blanc qui ondulait sur lui, dans une danse indécente, pressant et polissant le fruit l'excitation que lui avait causé ces frictions.

Trop, c'en était trop pour lui. Tout cet aguichage le rendait furieux, impatient, affamé. Ça, les bribes de souvenirs de la nuit précédente sur l'autel, et peut-être encore un reste de drogue dans son sang. Le fait qu'il était au cœur de son intimité, sa maison, son lit, posé sur les draps où flottaient son odeur. Furieusement, Giovanni saisit Nanu par la taille et le renversa sur le lit afin de se débarrasser de toute entrave et d'expédier au loin ses vêtements pour faire jeu égal avec le flic et ne pas être embarrassé ni pénalisé par sa tenue. Oh, il voyait son sourire satisfait, voire légèrement triomphant. Qu'il savoure cette menue victoire, pensait-il. Lui, était déjà tourné vers le moment où Nanu ravalerait son sourire en coin pour d'autres expressions faciales.

Il était près à se jeter sur ce corps pâle, à le dévorer à pleine dents, poussé par le feu qui coulait dans ses veines mais son corps se figea, hésitant sur la marche à suivre, et enfin se ravisa. Il repoussa son hôte sans ménagement afin de se réinstaller à nouveau sur le lit, allongé, attendant le bon vouloir de Monsieur avec une expression qui se voulait amusée, incitant la demi-portion à l'utiliser, s'il l'osait.

Nanu contempla le corps hâlé étendu dans ses draps, à la fois terriblement tenté mais méfiant, sentant l'entourloupe. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et Giovanni n'était pas un parangon de tendresse : ce genre de provocation appelait un retour de bâton. Giovanni était comme un Tauros ou un Rhinocorne, il reculait, semblait se retirer mais c'était pour mieux prendre de l'élan, charger et assener un coup fatal. A quel jeu jouait Giovanni, il était bien en peine de le deviner, les sens brouillés par l'envie. Peu importait qu'il se fasse avoir, après tout. Il aviserait en fonction. Et puis ce petit sentiment d'insécurité n'était pas là pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire.

Nanu se redressa, puis avança à quatre pattes sur le matelas, s'approchant avec précaution de Giovanni qui ne le lâchait pas de ses prunelles grises. Son corps demeurait immobile, mais il ne s'y fiait pas. Il resta sur ses gardes lorsqu'avec précaution, il enjamba le corps du boss, guettant la moindre réaction hostile, le moindre retournement de situation. Sa peau était brûlante. Ce fut la première chose qu'il lui avait sauté à l'esprit lors du contact entre leurs corps. Etait-ce un contrecoup du rituel de la nuit passée, un refroidissement du à la pluie ? Et puis, peu lui importait en fait. Seul le moment présent, le contact de leurs chairs avaient un quelconque intérêt à ses yeux.

Avec moins de détachement que précédemment, Nanu recommença son petit manège, prétendant que l'être sous lui n'était qu'un simple objet pour assouvir une pulsion mais avec la réalité de cette chair entre ses cuisses, il n'arrivait plus à s'abstraire de Giovanni, de ses muscles, ses bras, et ses prunelles grises comme la cendre chaude qui le dévoraient sans ciller.

Puis après un instant, les larges paumes de Giovanni atterrirent sur ses cuisses, mais sans chercher à les saisir brutalement. Non, le boss les avait juste posées là, négligemment, délicatement et ce dernier se délectait des réactions méfiantes de Nanu, osant à peine reprendre la friction de leurs bassins. Il tentait de rester aussi calme que possible, bien qu'il soit en réalité à la torture, juste pour ce petit plaisir pervers de voir son aîné tenter de le faire réagir tout en appréhendant grandement une éventuelle réaction. Puis, lentement, ses mains remontèrent le long des cuisses noueuses du flic pour tracer de ses pouces les sillons de son aine formant un v profond et élégant, plongeant vers la toison d'argent de son hôte et se délectant de le sentir soudainement se crisper, toujours en proie à la suspicion d'un coup bas de sa part.

Et comme pour rassurer Nanu sur ses mauvaises intentions, brutalement, ses mais larges et puissantes quittèrent les cuisses du flic pour en saisir fermement ses fesses, pressant la chair entre ses doigts, les écartant pour lui faire sentir la fermeté de son désir, le soulevant comme de rien pour mieux l'amener contre lui, où il le voulait, comme il le voulait, ne laissant à Nanu le choix que de se laisser faire et de s'agripper à lui. Giovanni frottait, pressait son membre encore et encore contre lui, lui indiquant la suite qu'il désirait pour le petit spectacle qu'il lui offrait depuis tout à l'heure. Et à chaque allée et venue, lorsque Giovanni frôlait l'introduction, Nanu ne pouvait réprimer un frémissement d'anticipation.

Un jeu tacite s'était mis place entre eux : Giovanni glissant entre les fesses de Nanu, cherchant à s'infiltrer et l'autre ondulant juste assez avec son bassin pour s'en échapper lorsqu'il sentait le sexe de Giovanni à la frontière de leurs deux corps. Ils firent durer ce jeu autant que le rapport entre la force de l'un et la sveltesse de l'autre fut équitable, se provoquant à coup de sourires en coin et petits rires bas de gorge, essayant de réprimer les lourdes expirations qui franchissaient leurs lèvres et qui trahissait leur excitation et luttant faussement contre l'inéluctable.

Un mouvement plus adroit de Giovanni ou une esquive plus gauche de Nanu, et le sexe poisseux de désir de Giovanni sembla percer la défense de son hôte et s'invita doucement en lui, laissant Nanu utiliser le poids de son corps pour finaliser la manœuvre. Il y eut un instant de flottement entre eux, reprenant leur souffle, s'ajustant aux sensations, se dévisageant d'un air étrange comme s'ils apprenaient à se connaître une fois de plus. Giovanni passa sa main sur le torse de Nanu, se redressant à peine pour titiller sa pomme d'Adam du bout de doigts puis descendit la poser au niveau de son cœur qu'il sentait pulser à travers la peau.

Un peu déconcerté par l'espèce de marque d'attention que lui prodiguait le boss, Nanu prit son temps pour bouger puisque Giovanni semblait avoir décidé de le laisser aux commandes. Même si dans un coin de son esprit, un petite voix murmurait « pour l'instant, pour l'instant ». Alors, prenant sans cérémonie appui avec ses mains sur les abdominaux de Giovanni, à califourchon sur lui les genoux ancrés dans le matelas pour en utiliser le ressort, il commença à remuer. Son bassin faisait des allées et venues, et la sensation de gène des premiers mouvements fut rapidement oubliée, ensevelie par ce sentiment de volupté qui lui envahissait le corps entier. La rage dans les yeux, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Giovanni, il se servait de ce dernier comme d'un jouet pour son bon plaisir, le provoquant à coups de soupirs et de râles, frottant son propre sexe sur le ventre ferme et musclé du boss. Il ne voulait pas se contenter de la passivité feinte du boss. Là, maintenant, il voulait que Giovanni réagisse, le touche, le prenne avec sa violence et sa passion coutumière.

Nanu se mouvait avec hargne, roulant frénétiquement des hanches, les doigts et ongles ancrés dans les pectoraux du mafieux, cherchant à l'enhardir, à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements et le forcer à abandonner le petit rôle de statue de marbre qu'il se donnait. Certes, à la base c'était lui qui avait souhaité utiliser Giovanni comme un objet mais dans son esprit, ça ne rendait pas pareil. Et l'impatience, l'insatiabilité du boss manquait terriblement à leurs ébats actuels. Même soumis à la puissance de Tapu Bulu, Giovanni s'était montré fier et s'était voulu plus ou moins indomptable, glissant difficilement vers un abandon total, rendant la jouissance qu'il avait de ce corps bien plus douce et délicieuse. Et là, le mafieux jouait au mort et devait rire intérieurement de l'empressement et de la fièvre de l'homme qui le chevauchait.

Il y avait effectivement quelque chose d'extrêmement plaisant pour Giovanni de voir sa némésis prise à son propre jeu, devenue esclave de ses sens. Cela lui valait une bonne dose de domination de ses propres sens, afin de réprimer la furieuse envie de son bassin de répondre aux sollicitations de Nanu et de contrôler au possible ses réactions et expressions afin de se conformer à ce qu'il avait dit à ce dernier : non, il ne bougerait pas. Le flic voulait qu'il soit un simple objet et un objet reste une chose inerte, non ?

Mais Giovanni ne put résister à la tentation d'un puissant coup de reins, juste par amusement, pour voir quelle tête Nanu allait faire pris au dépourvu comme ça. Et rien que l'expression du flic à cet instant était une récompense en soi : son expression où la surprise était mêlée d'une sorte de félicité, son regard vermeil à demi-voilé et ce son, ce gémissement qui remonta de sa gorge et qu'il ne put retenir... Giovanni en fut plus remué qu'escompté. Il se mordit la lèvre, tentant de résister à l'attrait de la plainte de plaisir du flic, les doigts crispés dans les draps, comme pour chercher à s'accrocher à autre chose. Son corps tendu voulait tant désobéir à son esprit, voulant encore plus de ce corps frêle qui le chevauchait, voulant en finir avec ce désir qui en était devenu douloureux.

Giovanni se martelait intérieurement la tête : fallait juste tenir, montrer à cet idiot de flic qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, qu'il n'aurait pas plus de lui que cet unique mouvement. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, dents serrées tentant de se focaliser sur le plafond, expirant puissement par le nez : le mafieux n'osait plus regarder directement, craignant de perdre sa résolution s'il jetait à nouveau ses yeux sur l'homme ondoyant sur lui.

Tout cela n'avait pas échappé à Nanu, même si, l'espace d'un petit instant, d'une bouffée de plaisir intense qui l'avait électrisé de part en part, il avait espéré que Giovanni se mette en branle et lâche sur lui toute la tension qu'il accumulait dans son corps. Mais il pouvait rêver, le boss de la Team Rocket était plus têtu qu'un Bourrinos et quand il avait une idée quelque part, il s'y tenait, peu importe le coût de la bagatelle. Mi-amusé, mi-déçu, le Kahuna comprit définitivement qu'il ne serait jamais mieux servi que par lui même : il ajusta sa position pour finir presque allongé sur Giovanni, s'accrochant à ses larges épaules, lui permettant à la fois de se mouvoir agréablement sur le membre du boss mais aussi s'offrant une friction délicieuse sur le ventre de ce dernier.

Nanu sentait la douleur commencer de lui envahir les muscles des cuisses, la fatigue prendre le pas sur sa carcasse qui n'était plus si fringante qu'auparavant. Ne voulant pas que son corps le trahisse, le flic se lança dans une sorte de baroud d'honneur, accélérant autant qu'il pouvait la cadence de ses va-et-vient, la douleur musculaire et le plaisir allant de pair, se mêlant pour des sensations familières, typiques de lorsqu'il se trouvait en contact avec Giovanni. Il gémissait , se renfermant sur son monde, ses sensations, ses ongles plantés dans la chair épaisse des épaules du boss, avant d'étouffer le bruit de son plaisir en mordant avec rage la clavicule du leader de la Team Rocket.

Et ce ne fut pas long pour qu'une chaleur intérieure ne l'envahisse, déferlante délicieuse et viscérale. Le plaisir se diffusa un instant dans tout son organisme avant de refluer avec brutalité jusqu'à son entrejambe, maculant d'éclaboussures blanches la peau mate du torse de Giovanni. Essoufflé et chancelant, Nanu chercha à se redresser afin de se dégager. Deux puissantes mains saisirent ses cuisses, le forçant à rester dans cette position : Giovanni était sorti de sa retenue.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Évidemment qu'il aurait pu prévoir qu'une fois assouvi, Giovanni ne le laisserait pas tranquillement repartir. Il le savait et pourtant... Il avait sous-estimé le leader de la Team Rocket, jugeant qu'il allait tôt ou tard céder. Un fort coup de rein le fit pitoyablement gémir, ses nerfs à vif ne pouvant plus supporter une once de stimulation supplémentaire. Mais Giovanni n'en avait cure : lui qui avait résisté avec peine à la tentation pouvait enfin se lâcher et s'en donner à cœur joie, retenant fermement Nanu au niveau du bassin et le besognant frénétiquement. Le flic essayait de museler ses râles plaintifs en plantant ses crocs dans la gorge de Giovanni, serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait, afin de tenter de faire un peu payer par la douleur la torture qu'il subissait. Ces courtes minutes de calvaire lui semblèrent interminables, une voix dans sa tête demandant en boucle à Giovanni de jouir vite, comme un mantra.

Et quand Nanu sentit le corps de Giovanni se contracter sous lui, appuyant avec force sur son bassin pour s'enfouir au plus profond de lui avec un râle grave de satisfaction, le propriétaire des lieu émit un soupir de soulagement. Ses dents lâchèrent la gorge du boss qui grogna de douleur. Les lèvres rougies de sang du Kahuna ne purent réprimer un dernier geignement lorsque Giovanni se retira. Puis ce dernier repoussa Nanu de son corps, le faisant basculer sans ménagement au bord du lit avant d'essuyer son corps gluant avec les draps de son hôte.

Surpris de n'avoir pas été tout bonnement éjecté du matelas, Nanu resta un instant sans bouger, fixant les étagères en face de lui sans les voir, avec seul le bruit des pulsations de son cœur qui résonnait dans tout son corps comme fond sonore. Il se sentait épuisé, vanné, lessivé. Un murmure passa à peine ses lèvres, comme pour se confier à lui même :

« C'est plus de mon âge, ces conneries. »

Il avait mal joué ce coup-ci, mésestimant son rival, surestimant ses capacités physiques en conséquence. Et bizarrement, même s'il avait pâti de son manque d'anticipation vis à vis de tout ce qui s'était passé, Nanu ne regrettait rien. Ces coups bas, c'était après tout une sorte de forme d'affection entre eux, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça l'espèce d'attachement viscéral qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, ce besoin de stimulation et de compétition permanente, ce besoin d'utiliser l'autre pour son propre plaisir. Et il savait que si leurs ébats avaient fini pacifiquement, il y aurait eu une goutte d'amertume et de gêne entre eux.

Nanu se retourna enfin, étonné qu'aucune remarque sarcastique ne vienne troubler sa réflexion. Giovanni dormait, paisiblement. Le flic eut un léger rire étouffé, avant de se lever et d'aller se griller une cigarette sur le perron, laissant la fraîcheur du soir envelopper sa chair. La pluie s’était enfin arrêtée.


End file.
